Scorpius and Rose
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: How did the beloved son of a purebred house fall in love with the daughter of the biggest blood traitor house in magical Britain? I am not JK Rowling and I make no money from fan-fiction. If you recognize it, it belongs to her, I'm just borrowing it.
1. Different childhoods

AN -Plot bunnies come in all shapes and sizes. This one was a gift from Shadow82ABN, one of my faithful reviewers. I acutely thought that I was going back to work on Happy place LOL.

Rose was digging in the deep brown moist earth. Her mum had given her a start from the flutterby bush at the burrow and she needed to get it planted and watered in.

She, of course, could have used magic to do her gardening, but she had spent the springs of her youth gardening this patch of Ottery St. Catchpole with her muggle grandparents and the feel of the warming earth and the pleasant ache in her lower back were sensations she relished.

She had plenty of time to do just as she pleased this evening, her husband was off chasing bad guys far from Devon, all of the work at the office had been done and there were no quiditch matches to catch tonight, her scouting was done for the week.

So she was planting, weeding a pruning while she had the light, then after a long lazy soak in the tub would make herself a salad, some pasta and have a glass of red wine.

Later, curled up next to the small fire that was knocking the chill off the evening, she enjoyed another glass of wine and flipped through the picture albums she had inherited along with her grandparents Granger's house. Her mind wandered back to Hogwarts...

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy could not have had any different of childhoods. Granted, both were loved dearly by their parents, both were given the finest primary education, and both never wanted for anything. But then their paths diverged.

Rose's education was in a school house on the grounds of her family's business, surrounded by cousins, taught by her family and other witches and wizards who were famous in Britain, her muggle grandparents even taught at her school.

Scorpius was tutored at home by stuffy purebred wizards.

The house Rose grew up in was a funny crooked thing that had orrigionaly been built by her wizard grandfather.

Scorpius grew up in a mansion built by house elves.

Rose's house was always full to the brim with family and friends, it was hard to find a quiet spot.

Scorpius never heard a raised voice, and his halls echoed with silence.

Rose had 4 living grandparents, 2 magical, 2 muggle. Her muggle grandparents lived just down the road and their place is where she had spent her days before school and in the summers. In addition she had too many older friends of the family to count who treated her as if she were their grandchild.

Scorpius had one grandmother, who try as she might, could not be warm, despite how much she loved him.

Rose had 9 aunts and uncles, who were an active part of her life, plus dozens of her parent's friends who she considered her aunts and uncles.

Scorpius had one aunt, whom he had never met, his mother's sister who had disowned his parents sometime before his birth.

Rose had a little brother, who she alternately loved and hated.

Scorpius was alone, that is until that day he met a loud, warm welcoming family on the Hogwart's express.

Why don't we let Scorpius tell us about that first meeting:

My first train ride to Hogwarts did not start out well. Despite all the good works my father and grandmother had done since the war Malfoy was still a name that could get you a good beating.

Half the aggressors wanted to beat me up because my grandfather had been the poster child for blind evil ambition, the other half hated my family because they saw my grandmother and father as traitors to the grand and glorious vision of a world ruled by the protégés of Lord Voldemort.

I was running from a group of the later when I was blocked by a smiling woman selling sweets from a food cart.

A black headed boy with startling green eyes looked toward me, turned to a blonde boy and a bushy red headed girl. Without saying a word the three of them placed themselves between me and my attackers.

A tall breathtakingly beautiful blonde and an equally tall pair of red headed boys appeared out of no where and I was whisked in to a compartment of the train.

There was smoke and sounds of spells being fired from the hall way. Then the tall blonde ushered the smaller trio in to the compartment, smiling. She stuck out her hand and said; "Hello I'm Victoire Weasley, are you alright?"

"Hi, I"m Scorpius Malfoy, I'm alright now. Thanks."

She grinned. "No problem. Now we at least know why those gits were chasing you. Let me introduce everyone else." She turned to the two taller boys "This is James Potter and Freddy Weasley. They can be a pair of gits themselves, but they are handy in a fight."

The tallest boy stuck out his hand, shook mine and asked me where my trunk and stuff were. After he and the other called James were sure of where it was they headed out to get them for me, wands drawn.

The black headed boy stuck out his hand. "Hi! I'm Albus Potter, this is my cousins and two best mates, Louis Weasley and Rose Weasley."

Soon James and Freddy were back with my owl and trunk. I was glad to see Orion had not been hurt. Almost immediately our compartment was filled to bursting.

I met Dominique, Molly, Lucy and Roxanne Weasley too. It took me a bit but I figured out that The two Potter boys were the sons of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Potter.

Rose Weasley was the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger Weasley.

Freddy and Roxanne's father was George of WWW fame.

The three blondes were the children of Bill Weasley, famous curse breaker, and Fleur Delacour Weasley.

Molly and Lucy were the daughters of Percy Weasley.

James Potter stood up and quieted the others. "Listen up you lot! Teddy and Victoire did this for us last year and now it's your turn to learn about our folks."

I made a motion to leave, figuring this was a family time. Molly gently reached over and pushed me back down.

James turned, smiling toward me. "Scorpius you can stay. I'd bet my favorite beater bat you don't know everything about the war either. For example did you know your grandmother saved my dad's life?"

For the next hour I sat with my mouth agape listening to the older kids telling of all that had happened to our families in the war. There were no punches pulled. The good and the bad were laid bare for all of us.

Dominique ended their tale with; "You will find that there are still some people, like the gits who were chasing Scorpius, who are still fighting the war. All of us in this room are targets because of who our parents are."

Victoire continued; "You all need to remember that one, we are all here for each other, that includes you too Scorpius. Two, Be proud for we ARE the children of heroes."

AN - a lot of this chapter is from my fic We are the children of heros.


	2. New friends

Our Older Students:

_**Victoire Weasley (daughter of Bill and Fleur, Tall supermodel thin, with long straight white hair to her knees when undone, icy blue eyes) **_**- (Gryffindor) **7th year, Head girl

_**Dominique Weasley (Bill and Fleur's daughter, tall broad shouldered, brown eyes and long curly strawberry blond hair)**_** - (Ravenclaw) **3rd year

_**Frederick Weasley (George and Angelina Johnson Weasley's son, Tall for his age, broad shouldered, caramel colored skin, short tight curly reddish brown hair, mischievous brown eyes) **_**- (Gryffindor)** 3rd year

_**James s. Potter (Harry and Ginny's son, tall for his age, dark red hair, mischievous blue eyes)**_** - (Gryffindor)** 2nd year

_**Molly Weasley (Percy and Audrey's daughter, Short, a little plump, big bosomed, very motherly) - (Ravenclaw) **_2nd year

First years:

_**2017 Scorpios Malfoy (Draco's son, small pale with snow white hair and pale blue eyes)**_

_**Albus S. Potter (Harry and Ginny's son, short, thin, messy black hair, green eyes)**_

_**Shaklebolt twins.**_

_**Kassidy (boy, broad shouldered, dark brown skin, huge fro) **_

_**Keelan (girl, tall, fair caramel colored skinned, long shiny hair) **_

_**Lucy Weasley (Percy and Audrey's daughter, small, prissy, sandy red hair)**_

_**Louis Weasley (Bill and Fleur's son, broad shouldered, tall for his age, pale strawberry-blonde hair, hazel eyes) **_

_**Rose Weasley (Ron and Hermione's daughter, slightly bossy, bushy brown hair, with just a hint of red and brown eyes) **_

_**Roxanne Weasley (George and Angelina's daughter, tall for her age, warm caramel colored skin, light brown eyes that turn green when mad, long curly reddish brown hair)**_

Shortly after the "history lesson" on the train The oldest Weasley, Victoire left to attend to her head girl duties.

Dominique, her strawberry blonde sister, shooed everyone but the first years out of the compartment, with an authoritative "Right! Time to get your robes on!" adding "Lucy, Roxanne you need to grab your jumpers and skirts and come with Molly and I to get changed,"

Smiling at Rose, who was already dressed in her uniform from skin out, she said "Why don't you keep us company while the boys use this compartment to change. In fact you can keep an eye out for anymore gits from our door, watch the boys backs, so to speak, because we are just across the aisle."

It wasn't long before Louis, Albus and Scorpius had on their uniforms as did the girls and the doors between the four compartments were open again.

Dominique and Molly's ties were blue and bronze indicating they were in Ravenclaw house. All the rest of the older students wore the ties of scarlet and gold, Gryffindor.

Albus noticed Scorpius had gotten very quiet and paler. Quietly he asked "Are you worried about the sorting?"

Something about the quiet compassion in the green eyes made Scorpius open like a floodgate. "I know that all the Malfoys have been in Slytherine since the school began but I'm not sure I want to be. I mean those gits that wanted to hex me earlier are Slytherine. I'll fight them if I need to but I'd rather just learn!"

Al leaned closer and in a low voice said "My dad told me something, the sorting hat lets you say no to a house of you want, he did."

For the rest of the trip Scorpius' mind was flitting from one thought to another, the conversation he had with his father and the one Al had with his, foremost in his mind. The night before Draco had sat on the edge of his son's bed and told him how much his mum and he loved him and that it did not matter to them what house he was sorted in to, despite his grandmother's insistence that Scorpius would wear Green and silver.

The Weasley and Potter children had grown up visiting Hogwarts, their Weasley grandparents lived in Hogsmede and a large number of the staff was de facto family members. So arriving at the school held no surprises for them.

When the train pulled in to the station Molly and Arthur Weasley were there to give quick hugs to the children, before the older children headed off to the carriages and the first years followed Hagrid.

Scorpius even got a hug from Molly, after Albus and Louis had introduced their new friend.

Still feeling a bit flummoxed, Scorpius turned when the half giant Hagrid called "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

The big man's legs were temporarily covered as a flurry of Weasley girls hugged him.

Smiling he rumbled as he patted their heads, "Alright you lot got ta get a move on now! Don' be forgetting that Saturday you are supposed ta have tea wif me!"

Turning he began to lead the group of first years down a steep narrow path. "Mind yer step now! Don' want any of ya havin' ta visit Madame Cho."

They were soon sorted in to the little boats, Louis, Rose, Al and Scorpius in one, while Roxanne and Lucy were sharing a boat with the Shaklebolt twins.

Floating soundlessly across the great lake toward the glittering castle, all the students were awestruck.

"Mind yer heads!" Each boat load ducked as they passed under the curtain of ivory.

"This must be the underground harbor that James and Freddy got caught swimming in!" Whispered Rose.

Soon the boats came to rest on the rocky bank and all clamored out to follow Hagrid up through the rock and to the top of broad stone steps.

Standing in front of the massive oak door, even normally calm Scorpius was nervous.

The door swung open and a plump middle-aged man in dark brown robes stood in front of them. His warm smile took them all in.

"Firs' years Professor Longbottom!" Hagrid warmly shook the professor's hand. Turning back toward the children. "Professor Longbottom is the head of Gryffindor house and your herbology teacher. He'll be seein' ta ya now."

Hagrid stepped back to allow the students in to the massive hall.

"Thank you Hagrid. Follow me please." They were led across the hall to a set of double doors, behind which the noise of the other students could be heard.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of term banquet will begin just after we get you sorted. There are four houses at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherine. The sorting hat will decide which house suits you best, You will then live with your fellow students in that house's dormitory. You will have classes with your fellow housemates and share a common room. Think of them as your family, they can and will help you anytime you need. Now form a queue!"

Professor led them in to the magnificent great hall and to the front by a large table where the professors sat smiling and nodding to the new students. Hagrid brought out a three cornered stool and placed a battered old hat on it.

A tear along the brim opened like a mouth;

"I am battered and old, that is true.

But I will see which house best fits you.

In Gryffindor, the sometimes reckless brave reside.

In Slytherine you will find those sly folks who most value their own hide.

In Ravenclaw are the smartest of the bunch, although lost in their lofty thoughts they are prone to forget lunch.

In Hufflepuff live the hardest workers of the bunch.

Now sit right down and try me on I'll take just a minute,

To decide your house and put you in it!

Scorpius was lost in thought and worry when his name was finally called and Rose had to nudge him as Professor Longbottom called his name a second time.

I put you in Slytherine, although I see not the blind ambition…"

Sitting on the stool with the hat falling over his eyes he was a nervous little boy.

"Ah a Malfoy! But not like those I've sorted before. I see a quick mind, maybe Ravenclaw….or perhaps it's best

Scorpius closed his eyes tightly and wished "Not Slytherine please!"

The hat jumped as if startled "Not Slytherine? With the courage to stand against centuries of family I know where you belong…."

"Gryffindor!" Shouted the hat! There was a moment of stunned silence then the cheering began from the Gryffindor table, James Potter and the Weasley's leading the way.

He rushed over to sit beside James and wait to see where the rest would be sorted, his head full of conflicting emotions.

Albus was actually next and the hat barely touched his head when it shouted "Gryffindor!" and a grinning Al joined Scorpius at the table.

The Shaklebolt twins were sorted in to Ravenclaw, much it the obvious delight of the Weasley's in that house. That joy was added to when Lucy Weasley was sorted there too.

Louis, Rose and Roxanne were sorted one after the other and the hat took as long as it had with Scorpius to decide but ended up placing all three in Gryffindor.

That night long letters were dispatched from Hogwarts, the next morning Draco sat pondering the one from his son….."Please God help me to be happy about this…."


	3. Beginings

Life outside his common room was not easy for Scorpius, both sides still felt he was the perfect whipping boy. There was no doubt he was brave, using his fists if necessary to defend himself if caught alone. But being alone happened less and less. The older Weasley and Potter students closed ranks. Some well executed spells and a weekend lesson with Freddy and James on using a few WWW products, that Victoire pointed "knew nothing about", helped stop the outright stupidity.

Then he could get down to concentrating on learning to control his magic. Of their group of first year Gryffindors Al was, hands down the strongest magically, doing very well in DADA, Charms and Potions.

Rose was the smartest, at the top of their class in everything except Astronomy. Louis led their year in Astronomy and Transfiguration and was in the front of the pack in the rest of his classes, except Herbology.

Scorpius gave Rose a run for her money, the only class he struggled in was History of Magic, Binns had a tendency to make him fall fast asleep.

His letters home were full of the daily routine of school life, the pranks James and Freddy played and the growing friendship between their little group.

Neville had been grading papers at a quiet table at the Leaky one evening when Draco and Astoria came in for dinner. The animosity that had been evident when the two men had been boys had lessened through the years, but neither really trusted the other yet.

Polite nods were exchanged and the Malfoys were seated. Scorpius first letters had included the extra attention his head of house had been showing him when the bullying was at it's height. Neville had even related what it had been like for him, discreetly leaving out that it was Scorpius' father who had been responsible for his torment.

The longer Draco sat there the more certain he became that now was the time to mend fences, so after an excellent meal he approached Neville's table. "Professor Longbottom, may I have a moment of your time?"

What followed was a time of growth for both men and, when they were joined by Astoria, a long discussion of Scorpius' academic strengths, his social challenges and his budding friendships.

It was apparent to both of his parents of Neville's fondness for their son, and how valuable his friendship with Al, Rose and Louis was. As the conversation wound down and buzz was heard from under a stack of papers on the table.

Neville pulled what looked like a small WCN (Wizard Cabless Network) receiver out of the pile, a beautiful older student's face appeared on the screen, (later Draco would learn she was Victoire Weasley, current head girl at Hogwarts). A quite discussion followed and Neville had to end their conversation, it appeared one of the first year Gryffindors might very well have dragon pox and he was needed back at the school. Before leaving he invited the Malfoys to surprise their son with a visit in November for the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw Quiditch match, with James Potter making the Gryffindor team as the second beater with Freddy Weasley it should make for an interesting match.

Dominique Weasley played on the Ravenclaw team as seeker, and last years match had proven that all these years of playing against and with her cousins had honed both her game and Freddy's.

Halloween came first for our students, Astoria sent, through Neville, enough candied apples for all the Gryffindors to enjoy at their common room after party, she even sent a small package for Scorpius to pass on to his friends in Ravenclaw.

George's wheezes were prevalent, despite being strictly banned at the school. Scorpius and the gang had a hilarious time the weekend before the holiday at Hagrid's hut carving jack-o-lanterns.

Draco and Astoria did attend the November quiditch match, there was a bit of a murmur when Ron extended his hand to Draco and invited them and their son to sit with the Wealseys and Potters that were on the Gryffindor side of the Pitch.

Soon The Christmas holidays were upon them and the children were back home. Draco approached Hermione at her office in the MOM, asking for a short bit of her time.

First he admitted that he understood her memories of Malfoy manor was not good and apologized, sincerely. He then invited her, Ron and Rose over for a party Scorpius wanted to throw. After much consideration they accepted.

They ended up having a pleasant time, Ginny, Harry and Al came along as did Bill, Fleur and Louis.

The children had so much fun that 2 study/play sessions were held at Louis' and Al's before the return to school.

The rest of the school year passed in a blur, with a break at home for Easter and then back for the end of term push.

Soon it was summer and Draco often came home from the office to find one or more Potters or Weasley's at his house. Scorpius spent a great deal of his summer at their houses too and a significant part at WWW headquarters honing his flying skills.

Draco found it a bit easier to put his son on the train this year. As soon as he and Scorpius had passed through the barrier his son had been surrounded by friends, Potter and Weasley had shook his hand in greeting, their wives inquiring on Astoria's health.

It had been a sad month at their house. Astoria had been pregnant again but lost the baby which led to uncontrollable bleeding and necessitated a total hysterectomy. Sadly Scorpius would be an only child, but looking at the friends huddled with their heads against the window waving as the train pulled away he thanked God that his son would never be lonely.


	4. Growth

Scorpius was not a talkative young man, he hid most of his emotions from the general world.

His Mum, Dad and Grandmother had tried to hide the sordid family past from him, but he was more aware of what had occurred than they knew.

After his first year at Hogwarts he had asked his Dad point blank to tell him about his time at Hogwarts. This began a lifetime of discussions where Draco was brutally honest about his past.

Draco and Narcissa had worked hard since the war to clean up the family name and earn an honest living.

Gone were the questionable investments, briberies and payoffs, instead they invested in small cottage industries that most often benefited not only the people involved but their community too.

Narcissa, it turned out, could sell almost anything, Astoria had an eye for properties that could be renovated and sold for a profit, or rented for long term income. Draco was very good at keeping the books and making every knut work for them.

While they were no where close to being as wealthy as Lucious' black dealings had made them at one time, they were not middle class either.

Narcissa had recognized that the Malfoy house elves had been abused even more that she had been. In the process of healing her own spirit she began to feel quilt for the part she had played in this abuse and quietly began to make their lives better.

In this more open and giving atmosphere Scorpius learned and grew as a person, add to that the quiet giving he saw when around the Weasleys and Potters.

Adding to all this was a truly brave heart and a bit of a tendency to tilt at windmills and defend the weaker, if they wanted defending or not.

Al was arguably the closest of his siblings to their father. Harry and he were cut of the same cloth, quiet, deeply feeling people, who felt guilty of they could not right any wrong they perceived for anyone they cared for.

Louis was a bit more devil-may-care, but just as brave and willing to pitch in for a good cause.

The three Gryffindors were inseparable during the school year, and their undisputed leader was Rose Weasley. She mothered them, chided them in to getting their work done and reminded them to take time for fun.

Theirs was a fierce and deep friendship, sure they fought, as all friends do and sometimes one would avoid the others, but not for long. They just did not feel right when it was not the four of them.

The other Weasley and Potter cousins were close too. Molly, Percy's girl, was the undisputed mother hen of the group, her no nonsense approach and warm loving dotting were very much like the grandmother she was named for.

Louis was the spitting image of his grandfather Arthur and as he aged he became more and more like that protective loving man.

Rose was a combination of both of her parents, smarter than anyone, other than Al in their class, but willing to put down her books to play a pick-up game of quiditch. She also was nigh on impossible to beat at wizarding chess and any other game that relied on strategy.

When she made the house team, her second year, the others recognized she was the one to plan game strategies.

Al made the house team also and it was two Potters and two Weasleys until he and Freddy graduated and began their professional quiditch career.

Louis liked an occasional family game, but to him flying was a means to an end, transportation or recreation. Scorpius agreed, but both were keen observers and their notes on other teams and their house team became invaluable.

Charlie Weasley took over Hagrid's job after he retired to work for Victoire. Victoire and Teddy lived on a large magical farm after they were married.

Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley headed to Hogwarts in the foursome's third year and Hugo made the team as arguably Gryffindor's best keeper since Oliver Wood.

All of their group had romances and suffered adolescent heartbreak. Louis was a bit of a player, Al slow to date and he did not have as many little crushes as his older brother or many of his male cousins.

Scorpius had a few casual romances that often fizzseled out quietly and quickly.

Rose's love life was almost a twin of Scorpius and by their third year Al and Louis had a bet as to when the both of them would figure out that the relationship they were looking for was with each other.

The friends had their moments of utter happiness and utter sadness, the whole school mourned when Arthur Weasley died way too young.

Teddy completed his Auror training, Victoire's business grew, Dominique graduated and flew for the Harpies.

Lucy graduated and followed her dad to the ministry, Draco regained the families seat on the Wizengott.

James and Freddy graduated and played for the Cannons, much to Ron Weasley's delight. And it was suddenly year seven,

Rose and Scorpius had been a couple for a year or so and knew that this was it, they were as bonded for life as if they had already been wed. Al had won the bet.

Al knew he had a spot with the cannons after graduation, and knew he wanted to study magical law too. Rose already had signed her deal with the Harpies, she and the boys were looking for a flat to share after school.

Louis and Scorpius would begin Auror training the September after they graduated.

They four small 11 year olds had passed through childhood, adolescence and now stood on the brink of adulthood.

As Scorpius looked up from his studies on a mild spring day he saw the sunlight touch Roses bent head, bringing out the hint of red that hid there and thought the best is yet to be!

AN- Next our lovebirds start their post Hogwarts lives.


	5. Life afte Hogwats begins

AN – Sorry for such a long delay, writers block sucks!

2025

June

_**Albus Potter (Harry and Ginny's son) **_graduates from Hogwarts, plays seeker for the Chudley Cannons

_**Lucy Weasley (Percy and Audrey's daughter) **_graduates from Hogwarts

_**Louis Weasley (Bill and Fleur's son) **_graduates from Hogwarts, begins auror training

_**Roxanne Weasley (George and Angelina's daughter) **_graduates from Hogwarts goes to work at WWW.

_**Rose Weasley (Daughter of Ron and Hermione) **_Graduates, plays keeper for Holyhead Harpies

The four Gryffindor's shared a flat after school. Rose and Al had the two, bedrooms nearest the front of the building the ones with the tall windows that let in the most light.

Louis and Scorpius had the back bedrooms, darker and cozier, better for sleeping during the day when their training dictated it.

Rose had the on-suite, sharing a flat with three boys was one thing but sharing a bathroom would not do.

The boys managed to share their 4 piece amicably. Al was up the earliest, Louis and Scorpius, when they had day training, took turns cooking breakfast and showering.

All four were in physical training and on essentially the same nutritional plan. It was not long before it was found that if they let Scorpius or Louis handle more that simple breakfasts there would be trouble, so on the weeks it was one of their turns for the evening meal sensible take out was the rule.

That first year after Hogwarts was a blur. Before they knew it December was on them and Al's brother James was marrying Maggie Creevy. The Creevys and the Potters had always been close and Maggie was one of Rose's best mates. Acting as her attendant was special for Rose.

Christmas came and went, and then the dark cold days of winter set in. Training for all four of them was tough. Ginny Potter had been through the quidditch side of things, Harry Potter and Rose's dad Ron through the Auror side. They, along with Scorpious' mum and dad made sure to provide little breaks and teats to help them through.

Rose was playing with her cousin Dominic Weasley on the Harpies, and man was it fun!

Al was with his brother and cousin Freddy and having equal amounts of fun.

Louis and Scorpius soaked up the information they received during training and often were found at family gatherings picking Harry, Ron and Teddy's minds.

Between quidditch seasons Rose went to work for her Uncle Bill at WWW. She had a knack for bookkeeping. Al began his study of magical law; from then on his locker contained a few law books along with his quidditch equipment.

The roommates also began enjoying watching the revolving array of beauties he dated.

Through it all rose and Scorpius' love grew. Soon Rose was sharing her on-suite and her bed with the white haired love of her life. Lucius Malfoy had to be spinning in his grave.

It was a typical week night at the flat. Dinner had been Thai takeout. Louis had his head buried in a book that required reading in Auror training, Rose was trying to knead a knot out of Al right shoulder, he had hit the ground hard during practice that day and while he had no broken bones he was defiantly worse for wear. His whole right side was swollen and aching. James had side-alonged him home and carried him in to the flat and placed him on the sofa, staying with him and making him as comfortable as possible. As soon as the other roommates had gotten home they took over, sending James home to his wife. Scorpius had carried his best mate to the large claw foot tub in his and Rose's bathroom, added the potions, filled it with water and put a warming spell on the water. After he and Louis helped Al off with the loose t-shirt and sweat pants he had on they carefully lowered him in to the tub.

The potions had done wonders but for some reason his shoulder would just not relax, all three of them had tried but to no avail. They had tried every topical and oral potion he had been prescribed but poor al was still in a lot of pain from his shoulder. Scorpius finally gave up and called for Ginny. She was on her way, in the mean time massaging it helped ease the pain a bit and currently Rose was giving it a go.

Scorpius currently had a muggle spiral notebook spread on the coffee table and a folder of evidence pictures open too. He would study a photo then write his observations down, then move to the next.

Beside him was evidence of what Rose was studying that night. A small cable less player was paused on a game video of the Wigtown warriors, the harpies' next opponent.

A whoosh from the kitchen fireplace announced Al's mum's arrival, soon, with the boys help, she had her son comfortably in his bed, pain free and sleeping.

I say typical dear readers because with two quidditch players and two auror trainees somebody generally needed looking after at some point each week.

Life moved on for our band of four.


	6. Passages

2027

June

_**Lilly L. Potter (Harry and Ginny's daughter) **_graduates from Hogwarts, to American to study with Patty Parkinson (daughter of _**Pansy Parkinson**_, result of a rape by _**Lucius Malfoy)**_

_**Hugo Weasley (Ron and Hermione's son) **_graduates from Hogwarts

Life was good in their cozy little flat. Scorpious and Louis had just one year left of training; Al and Rose were on good teams that were often found in the one and two spots.

When June of 2027 came around they found themselves at Victoire and Teddy's farm celebrating the end of an era at Hogwarts. The last Potter and Weasley of their generation had graduated.

Lily had been accepted by a healer training program in America and Hugo was entering a muggle dental school. First he was going with Lily for two months to visit the sites in the US. Rose wondered how her little brother was going to get along without his best mate for 4 years.

July

Rose eased herself into the cool water of the pond at the Burrow. It was a hot muggy summer all over England this year. Record highs had become the norm.

Al was in France for 2 weeks on a trip with Dominique to visit her grandparents, and from the contents of his letters dating quite a few French girls.

Louis and Scorpius were gone for a month's training, all hush-hush; no one was to know where. She was lonely and their flat was hot and stuffy, so her mom and dad had asked her to stay with them, at least until Al got back.

It was the middle of the day and Uncle George had given her the day off, with her help and Angie's astute business knowledge, the proposal for a new store in Italy was done and ready for the presentation to the board.

Rose had slept in that morning, her dad had asked her to get dinner started for the three of them, and she had gotten up and started a roast low and slow on the cooker.

Her grandmother had taught her dad how to cook and neither always relied on magic. The taste of a slow roasted pot roast, with the veggies, well there just was not a magic shortcut that could even come close.

There was custard cooling on the window ledge, her Granger grandparents were away on holiday in cool Canada and Rose had volunteered to look after their garden. She had been over earlier and crisp greens, along with some new onions and carrots were washed and cooling in the pantry.

Dinner tonight should be good and it was well under control so she could kick back and just float under the leafy canopy, enjoying the cool water.

November

Why was it that the whirl of the Christmas season that so excited her as a child now proved to wear her out? She and Al were hard in to quidditch season. Louis and Scorpious were out more and more on real auror missions and spending less time in the classroom.

All of Molly Wesley's grandchildren learned to knit, by hand at first and those who liked it eventually learned to knit with the help of magic.

Currently Rose was curled up on one side of the fire with Al on the other. Louis and Scorpius had drawn a night assignment. A colorful sock was trailing from the little needles Al had in his hands, its twin from the needles floating next to him. He also had a law book propped up, studying.

Rose was partially covered by a huge blanket she was working on, an identical blanket draped to the floor from the needles floating just behind her.

They were both trying to get presents for Louis and Scorpius done. For Al it was easy to carry and hide the socks he was working out of warm wool for those cold days in the field. Rose's blankets on the other had had been a challenge.

It seemed that just when she would get going well it all had to be put away because the boys were due home. With any luck, and some strong tea, she should get them done tonight and be able to take them over to her gran's in the morning to wash and block.

December

Scorpius sat holding Rose as she silently sobbed in to his shoulder. Christmas would be a sad one this year. Jean Granger was dead. It had happened in her sleep last night, an apparent heart attack.

They were at the burrow; Hermione had just been put to bed with a sleeping draught. Hugo, Rose's granddad was sitting lost in thought at the kitchen table, where his namesake sat holding his hand.

Ron was quietly making all the arraignments, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Molly and Ginny were here as well as all of Ron's brothers. Percy was putting on his cloak, ready to go to meet with the prophet to place the death announcement. Audrey had already contacted a muggle paper so that their non-magical friends would know.

It was an outpouring of grief and love at the two funeral services for Jean, one muggle, filled with her old patients, friends and colleagues. The other, much bigger, for the magical community. She and Hugo, through their work with the WWW foundation and Freddy's kids, had touched so many lives. For many in the wizarding world it was their first real contact with muggles.

2028

June

Here they were again, another set of funerals. Hugo had lasted just 6 months after his beloved Jean had died. Rose and Scorpius had practically moved in with him these last three months. Despite their best efforts he just withered away.

Hermione was in better shape this time; they had all seen it coming. Rose and Hugo had spent most of their baby and toddler years with their grandparents as caregivers when their parents were working. The Grangers had been swooped up in to the wider Weasley family and after Arthur Weasley had died Hugo had become the older man the extended family of children went to.

A measure of how much he too had been loved was the pallbearers, His grandson and namesake, Hugo, as he had done for his grandmother, Louis, Freddy, Al, James and Scorpius had lovingly and solemnly carried that gentle man to his final rest beside his beloved.

At the reading of his will it was found that he and Jean had left all their dental books and paraphernalia to Hugo. Proud of what he was doing. To Rose they left their little cottage, certain that great grandchildren would fill it someday.

They left money and trinkets to Hermione, but their greatest gift was their love and acceptance. Not many muggle parents accept wholeheartedly the fact that their daughter is a witch. Add to that she was best friends with Harry Potter and was getting in to danger every time you turned around. Mum and Dad were proud of her and let her know it.


	7. Life renews

Scorpius and Rose moved in to her grandfather's cottage in Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon during the final illness of her grandfather Granger. After his death, and the reading of his will, (he had left the cottage to Rose), they stayed and slowly over the next two years made it their own.

Engaged, but not yet married, mainly due to Rose's lack of urgency, they settled in to what would be their lifetime home.

Rose missed half a season after a bad crash in 2029, but came back to help the Harpies win the cup.

Louis and Al continued to share the flat and in fact when the building became available, bought it in early 2029.

2030

_**Albus Potter**_ _**(Harry and Ginny's son)**_ Retires from the Cannons and begins his Magical Law Career.

_**Lily L. Potter (Harry and Ginny's daughter) **_and Ambrose Krause marry

September

_**Harry and Ginny **__**begin **_teaching at Hogwarts.

2030 Saw Louis and Scorpius well established as full-fledged aurors, each with an older more established partner.

Other than Rose's grandmother and Scorpius' mum pestering them as to when they were going to "make it official" and get married, life was pretty good.

When Scorpius had graduated, Hermione and Aunt Ginny had taken Rose aside and shared a bit of wisdom helping her to understand what it was like to live with an auror, especially one who took his job and responsibilities so seriously.

As per their advice, Scorpius and Rose never parted without his knowing just how much she loved him. She was always willing to listen, seeing the bad side of people can take a toll on a person and a safe anchor helps to keep those who protect us grounded. Lastly they never went to bed mad, ever.

That year found two major changes for the Potters, Lily marrying,(she and Ambrose had met while at medical school in America), and her parents retiring from their respective jobs, Harry as head of the auror department and Ginny as a well-respected Quidditch reporter/presenter to take up teaching positions at Hogwarts.

2031

_**Albus Potter**_ _**(Harry and Ginny's son) **_assigned to the English MOM consulate in France (and meets the love of his life Marie)

2032

_**Albus Potter (Harry and Ginny's Son) and **_Marie engaged.

2032

September

George and Fred Lupin (_**Teddy and Victoire's **_sons) start Hogwarts

As the going away party swirled around her Rose mussed, had it really been that long since she herself had been going off to Hogwarts? Had she ever looked as tiny as George and Fred Lupin?

She suspected that not nearly as many owls would fly to their home from Hogwarts as had for the two imps they had been named for.

Despite their names, they were the last people you would expect to pull a prank. Both were quiet and studious, very good at quidditch, and adept hands on their parent's farm.

Add to that, their adopted great-uncle was the head of Hogwarts, an actual great uncle taught along with the two people they thought of as their grandma and grandpa on their da's side, it was almost a sure thing that it would be a quiet year.

Both were sorted in to Ravenclaw and stood out academically. The only problems came from their innate curiosity. Potions and spells sometimes backfired as they pushed their ever expanding magical limits.

2033

_**Albus (Harry and Ginny's son) and **_Marie wed in Paris

February

2/1/33 - Etta, Dora and Ginny Lupin born to _**Teddy and Victoire**_

Scorpius shook his head; it looked as if his friend and partner, Teddy Lupin's, days of raising relatively quiet children were over.

The latest three Lupins, triplet girls, seemed destined to make up for the mischief their older brothers had ventured far into.

The three beauties came in to the world wide eyed and vocal. Now as he held 6 month old Etta he felt as if she was trying to read his mind as she gazed intently in to his eyes. Rose had her sister Ginny, who wore an almost permanent expression that could only be likened to that of a cat waiting to jump upon an unsuspecting bird.

Dora was asleep on Al's shoulder, a knowing smile upon her lips, yes, he thought, poor Vic and Ted had no idea what they were in for! Neither did poor Hogwarts in 11 years.

2034

_**James S. Potter (son of Harry and Ginny) **_buys the Chudley Cannons

Ambrose and Arthur Krause born to

_**Lily (ne Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginny)**_ and Ambrose Krause

Scorpius stood quietly at the back of the press room at Harpies stadium. Rose and various team officials were at a long table in the front. They were here to announce her retirement. Like her cousin Dominique before her, Rose had learned that Magical medicine was wonderful, but bones could only break so many times before permanent damage occurred. Both now hurt when the weather changed and Dom was experiencing arthritis in both of her hips that made it hard to even stay on the broom for long.

Dom was the head the French division of her mum's company. Al Potter, Scorpius' best mate had, in fact, just last year married one of Dom's employees. The service in Paris had been stunning. Scorpious had hoped that Rose would at last set a date, but no such luck. Maybe now that James had bought the Cannons and hired Rose as his general manager she would finally make a married man of him.

The Cannons had turned around with the Potter brothers and their cousin Freddy as players. Scorpious had a feeling with James as the owner and Rose as the GM they would continue to dominate.

Another change happened that year when Lily Potter gave birth to twin boys. James Potter's wife was expecting, as was Freddy Wesley's wife, it seemed the extended Weasley family was on the grow again.

2035

September

Harry A. Lupin (Son of _Victoria and Teddy_) to Hogwarts

Cassandra Elizabeth Potter born to _**James**__ (Harry and Ginny's son) _and Maggie Potter

Fredric Weasley the third (trey) Born to _Fred 2 (George and Angelina's son) _

2036

Harry Albus Potter (Hap) born to _**Al**__ (Harry and Ginny's son) & Marie_

Mary Jo (M.J.) Potter born to _**James**__ (Harry and Ginny's son) _and Maggie


	8. Losses and Gains

Scorpius and Rose moved in to her grandfather's cottage in Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon during the final illness of her grandfather Granger. After his death, and the reading of his will, (he had left the cottage to Rose), they stayed and slowly over the next two years made it their own.

Engaged, but not yet married, mainly due to Rose's lack of urgency, they settled in to what would be their lifetime home.

Rose missed half a season after a bad crash in 2029, but came back to help the Harpies win the cup.

Louis and Al continued to share the flat and in fact when the building became available, bought it in early 2029.

2030

_**Albus Potter**_ _**(Harry and Ginny's son)**_ Retires from the Cannons and begins his Magical Law Career.

_**Lily L. Potter (Harry and Ginny's daughter) **_and Ambrose Krause marry

September

_**Harry and Ginny **__**begin **_teaching at Hogwarts.

2030 Saw Louis and Scorpius well established as full-fledged aurors, each with an older more established partner.

Other than Rose's grandmother and Scorpius' mum pestering them as to when they were going to "make it official" and get married, life was pretty good.

When Scorpius had graduated, Hermione and Aunt Ginny had taken Rose aside and shared a bit of wisdom helping her to understand what it was like to live with an auror, especially one who took his job and responsibilities so seriously.

As per their advice, Scorpius and Rose never parted without his knowing just how much she loved him. She was always willing to listen, seeing the bad side of people can take a toll on a person and a safe anchor helps to keep those who protect us grounded. Lastly they never went to bed mad, ever.

That year found two major changes for the Potters, Lily marrying,(she and Ambrose had met while at medical school in America), and her parents retiring from their respective jobs, Harry as head of the auror department and Ginny as a well-respected Quidditch reporter/presenter to take up teaching positions at Hogwarts.

2031

_**Albus Potter**_ _**(Harry and Ginny's son) **_assigned to the English MOM consulate in France (and meets the love of his life Marie)

2032

_**Albus Potter (Harry and Ginny's Son) and **_Marie engaged.

2032

September

George and Fred Lupin (_**Teddy and Victoire's **_sons) start Hogwarts

As the going away party swirled around her Rose mussed, had it really been that long since she herself had been going off to Hogwarts? Had she ever looked as tiny as George and Fred Lupin?

She suspected that not nearly as many owls would fly to their home from Hogwarts as had for the two imps they had been named for.

Despite their names, they were the last people you would expect to pull a prank. Both were quiet and studious, very good at quidditch, and adept hands on their parent's farm.

Add to that, their adopted great-uncle was the head of Hogwarts, an actual great uncle taught along with the two people they thought of as their grandma and grandpa on their da's side, it was almost a sure thing that it would be a quiet year.

Both were sorted in to Ravenclaw and stood out academically. The only problems came from their innate curiosity. Potions and spells sometimes backfired as they pushed their ever expanding magical limits.

2033

_**Albus (Harry and Ginny's son) and **_Marie wed in Paris

February

2/1/33 - Etta, Dora and Ginny Lupin born to _**Teddy and Victoire**_

Scorpius shook his head; it looked as if his friend and partner, Teddy Lupin's, days of raising relatively quiet children were over.

The latest three Lupins, triplet girls, seemed destined to make up for the mischief their older brothers had ventured far into.

The three beauties came in to the world wide eyed and vocal. Now as he held 6 month old Etta he felt as if she was trying to read his mind as she gazed intently in to his eyes. Rose had her sister Ginny, who wore an almost permanent expression that could only be likened to that of a cat waiting to jump upon an unsuspecting bird.

Dora was asleep on Al's shoulder, a knowing smile upon her lips, yes, he thought, poor Vic and Ted had no idea what they were in for! Neither did poor Hogwarts in 11 years.

2034

_**James S. Potter (son of Harry and Ginny) **_buys the Chudley Cannons

Ambrose and Arthur Krause born to

_**Lily (ne Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginny)**_ and Ambrose Krause

Scorpius stood quietly at the back of the press room at Harpies stadium. Rose and various team officials were at a long table in the front. They were here to announce her retirement. Like her cousin Dominique before her, Rose had learned that Magical medicine was wonderful, but bones could only break so many times before permanent damage occurred. Both now hurt when the weather changed and Dom was experiencing arthritis in both of her hips that made it hard to even stay on the broom for long.

Dom was the head the French division of her mum's company. Al Potter, Scorpius' best mate had, in fact, just last year married one of Dom's employees. The service in Paris had been stunning. Scorpious had hoped that Rose would at last set a date, but no such luck. Maybe now that James had bought the Cannons and hired Rose as his general manager she would finally make a married man of him.

The Cannons had turned around with the Potter brothers and their cousin Freddy as players. Scorpious had a feeling with James as the owner and Rose as the GM they would continue to dominate.

Another change happened that year when Lily Potter gave birth to twin boys. James Potter's wife was expecting, as was Freddy Wesley's wife, it seemed the extended Weasley family was on the grow again.

2035

September

Harry A. Lupin (Son of _Victoria and Teddy_) to Hogwarts

Cassandra Elizabeth Potter born to _**James**__ (Harry and Ginny's son) _and Maggie Potter

Fredric Weasley the third (trey) Born to _Fred 2 (George and Angelina's son) _

2036

Harry Albus Potter (Hap) born to _**Al**__ (Harry and Ginny's son) & Marie_

Mary Jo (M.J.) Potter born to _**James**__ (Harry and Ginny's son) _and Maggie


	9. A New Generation of Malfoys and Weasleys

AN- I have written so much about the Weasley family that it would take me re-reading all my other stories to get the facts exactly the same so please bear with me as we travel on with Rose and Scorpius.

Ok so we last saw the family when Warda was 4 and Roy a newly adopted 2 year old.

Later when the Malfoy children looked back on their childhood it seemed illuminated with sunshine and love. Warda and Roy spent a great deal of their time with their Grandmother Astoria. She had lived with them for as long as either of them could remember. Before they were old enough to attend the school at WWW headquarters she had been their daytime caregiver.

They spent a lot of time with their Grandpa Ron and Grandma Hermione or Papa Ron and Mama Ne as they were called by little ones who could not wrap their tongues around Hermione's name.

They had 6 first cousins just down the road at the Burrow. Uncle Hugo and Aunt Becky had the twins, Betsy and Bonnie, Mike, Rich, Charlene and Tommy.

Family was around all the time, Weasley, Potter, Lupin and Krause second and third cousins filled their lives at the WWW School and at Hogwarts.

Charlene (known as Charlie) was just 6 months older that Warda, the two of them were joined at the hip from first meeting. Forming a protective partnership against Charlie's prankster older sisters.

Roy's best friend was Charlie's younger brother Tommy, just a month older than the redheaded Weasley he felt protective and was always the leader in whatever adventure they undertook.

Scorpius was slowly moving up the ranks in the Aurors. Occasional grumbles could be heard about nepotism, considering his father-in-law was in charge and his first partner was the head trainer.

Rose and James turned the Cannons in to the premier Quidditch team in the league. Roy and Tommy were quidditch mad and from the time they could balance were on brooms.

Warda, on the other hand was a complete klutz. That girl could, and often did, trip over a speck of dust.

Warda and Charlie were the first of their quartet to head to Hogwarts and both were sorted in to Hufflepuff, to the surprise of the entire family. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had dominated in the past. Aunt Ginny said it best though; she thought it was refreshing to have two steady easy going students in the family for once!

There was really no doubt and the hat took just a minute each to sort Ray and Tommy in to Gryffindor when they joined their sisters two years later.

Where had the time gone?

Rose looked up from the papers on her desk toward the large window that looked over the practice pitch. Her mind was not on concession profits and what the new uniforms the Chuddetts should look like. Today her oldest, Warda, was turning 17.

Tonight there would be a discrete party at Hogwarts in one of the classrooms; they had to wait for the big family blowout after graduation in the spring.

Warda the best present Scorpius had ever brought home. Rose reached for the plaster cast with those tiny two year old sized handprints that Uncle Harry and Teddy had made so many years ago. …"you did not grow under my heart but in it" was so true.

All those heartbreaks with miscarriage after miscarriage then to find that being a mom isn't growing a baby in womb, but in your heart.

Life was going well for the Malfoys. Warda was a steady student, never at the top of her grade, but not at the bottom either. Her strength was her compassion.

She already had a gap year planned working with the greater African Ministry of Magic's outreach program.

She was considering going to work for Fred's kids after obtaining a muggle degree in social work and counseling.

Ray, now he was another story, barely scrapping by with his grades, more interested in quidditch and pranks than studies. He would never make it if it were not for his boyfriend, who happened to remind the whole family of Hermione when she was on a tear.

The one class he excelled at was defense against the dark arts, possibly because he loved his great uncle Harry nearly as much as Harry's own grandchildren did.

Being quidditch mad he worshiped the ground his great aunt Ginny walked on, even when she had to ban him from practices or games because of low grades.

Scorpius' life was more and more tied up with the Wizengot, he had inherited his seat after Draco had died. House elf and other magical creatures were his main concern.

Narcissa's epiphny, after her divorce, that the Malfoy elves had been abused for years, had made a big impression on Scorpius. He saw her working hard to improve their lives.

Astoria continued to run the various real estate businesses that she, Draco and Narcissa had started and they were doing well.

Recently Scorpius had been seriously considering leaving the Auror office and dividing his time between his Wizengot duties, Malfoy Inc. and the various charities the family was involved in.

Woolgathering would not get these papers done in time to get home, get changed and get to Hogwarts in time for Ray's game and then Warda's party.

Rose bent her head back over the file in her hand.


	10. Their future

Scorpius flicked his wand and the last of his things floated out of his desk and in to the box on top. The lid to the box neatly settled itself in place and with another flick the box itself disappeared, he knew his secretary would find it on his wizengot's office desk in the morning. All his closed case files had been completed and handed in to the Chief's secretary this morning. He had spent yesterday going over his open ones with Louis. He had a number of upcoming minor court cases and would be, of course available to testify, but for the most part his time as an auror was over. His mum had her hands full running Malfoy Inc. and his seat on the wizengot was taking up more and more of his time. It had been a difficult decision to leave the job he had loved all these years but in the end it felt right. All that was left was to hand in his badge and communicator, that , along with the debriefing he would have with Teddy and Ron would be that.

Rose was waiting at the cottage, after a "small" (if anything the greater Weasley family gathered at could be called small) dinner tonight they would be off on a month's magical cruise, topped off with a week spent with Warda in the Sudan. Their beautiful daughter was there for a year setting up a new program for Freddy's Kids.

Ray and his husband David were joining them in Wad Madani, to pick up the newest Malfoy. Little Amelia had been born to a teenage mother who's own parents could not handle the fact that the newborn floated above her cot just minutes after the birth. Luckily the grandfather was stopped from killing the child and Amelia was transported to the orphanage ran by Freddy's Kids by a knowledgeable muggle worker.

Warda herself was pregnant with her and William's third child. William was returning to africa to be with Warda for the last 6 months of their time there. Rose's Uncle George surprised him with a paid leave from WWW after watching him pining for his wife and twins.

Scorpius had to chuckle as he wondered if James and the Cannons would survive the fact that both Rose and Ray would be gone for the week he and David would be in the middle east. Ray may have been put in to a wheelchair by that bluddger but that in no way slowed him down or diminished his unique business sense when it came to Quidditch.

Enough wool gathering! With one last check to see if everything was indeed out of his desk, Auror Malfoy threw his suit coat over one shoulder and headed toward the chief's office, contemplating how nice it will be not to have to think of his father-in-law in such a bi-polar way!

Rose was smiling as she watched her 2 year old grandsons trying to get out of their pram as the family strolled the souq (market) her son-in-law, Will, had one hand firmly clasping her daughter Warda's hand and the other pushing the pram between the colorful stalls. Her husband Scorpius along with her son Ray and his husband David were at the British embassy, seeing to the final paperwork of the adoption of the newest Malfoy, Amelia Rose.

Warda and Will were planning a blow out dinner that night to welcome, their new niece, thus the excursion to the market. The sights and smells were wonderful, Astoria, Scorpius' mom and Rose's Mother-in-law, would love it here, that settles it they would just have to get her to take a vacation to see her granddaughter and great grandsons befor Warda had the next baby.

Little did Rose know on that day that Warda and Will would go on to have not one more child but 6 more in the course of 14 years, all boys.

Ray and David ended up with four children Amelia, from Sudan, Lily, from China, Ronnie, from England and little David from the Ukraine.

Hermione eventually became Minister of Magic after Rose's Uncle Percy. Ron remained the head auror, a position he took after Harry retired to teach at Hogwarts, until he retired and began running the WWW store in Hogsmede. After Hermione retired Neville convinced her to become the librarian at Hogwarts where she was extremely contented until her second retirement many years later.

Scorpius remained on the wizengot until his death with Ray then holding it for his life.

Rose eventually retired from the day to day operations of the Cannons when the great-grandchildren started coming along.

Their love remained strong all their lives. Scorpius went first, with Rose following not long after. Their children's children were on the front edge of the global change headed by her cousin Al in his time as Minister of magic. they lived long enough to see the changes and reap the rewards of a united magical and muggle community.

AN - Look! the muse came back! Sorry it's been so long, Writers block sucks!

1. If you read other of my stories you may find different names for Warda and Roy's spouses. I am too lazy to re-read them all and find out what I originally called them...LOL

2. Yep Roy is gay...why do you ask?

3. Roy has hit by a bluddger while playing a game at Hogwarts. His spinal column was severed and magic can not, alas fix everything. he is a paraplegic. Using a wheelchair myself for long distance travel, I wanted a character who could have my fantasy magical wheelchair. Let's just say Ray's is the Mack Daddy of all magical wheelchairs. After all his Great Uncle is George Weasley,,,need I say more

This is it for our love birds. I have a new story just completed, check it out if you would like, also I will be catching up harry potter and the Muggle world next then on to Happy places.

Thank you for reading Grandma.


End file.
